dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Choi Min Ho
Perfil thumb|250px|Min Ho *'Nombre:' 민호 / Min Ho *'Nombre completo:' 최민호 / Choi Min Ho *'Apodos:' Flaming Charisma, Frog Prince Minho. *'Profesión:' Cantante, Rapero, Actor, MC, Modelo y Bailarín. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Incheon, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 181cm *'Peso:' 64kg *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Signo zodiacal:' Sagitario *'Signo zodiacal Chino:' Cabra *'Familia:' Padres y hermano mayor. *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment Sobre Choi Min Ho Pre-Debut Nació el 09 de Diciembre de 1991 en Incheon, Corea del Sur. Proviene de una familia adinerada. Su familia está conformada por su padre (ex-futbolista y entrenador de la liga K Daejun de fútbol), su madre y su hermano mayor. Fue descubierto por un agente de SM Entertainment en la calle en el 2006. Antes de debutar, participó en los desfiles de Andre Kim y Lee Sang Bong y en el desfile “Seoul Collection F/W 08-09″ de Ha Sang Baek en Marzo del 2008. SHINee se mantuvo en secreto hasta el 18 de Mayo de 2008, cuando la introducción del nuevo grupo surgido en diversos artículos en Internet. Sin embargo, algunos miembros de la banda ya habían hecho pequeñas apariciones sin alertar a los medios de comunicación sobre un nuevo grupo. Jonghyun, por ejemplo, prestó su voz en un dueto con Liyin Zhang en "Wrongly Given Love" (chino: 交错的爱, pinyin: Gyo cuòjeog ài), que fue grabado en el primer álbum chino de Zhang Liyin. Minho apareció en Sangbaek, un desfile de moda en Marzo de 2008. El 19 de Mayo del 2008, un reclamo para el debut del grupo de música, un vídeo apareció en su sitio web oficial. El vídeo fue lanzado el 22 de Mayo de 2008 y su primer mini-álbum el 23 de Mayo de 2008. Ha Baek Sang fue nombrado como su diseñador oficial, él creo la moda llamada "Shinee Trend". El 18 de Mayo de 2008 se empezaron a divulgar artículos por internet sobre el debut de un nuevo grupo llamado SHINee. Al día siguiente apareció en su web oficial un anuncio sobre su debut creando curiosidad y euforia entre los fans del KPOP. El teaser de su primer single “누난너무예뻐 (Replay)” fue lanzado el mismo día en su site oficial. Debut SHINee debutó con la aparición en la televisión SBS's "Inkigayo", el 25 de Mayo del 2008, realizando su 1.er single, Replay (누난 너무 예뻐) y su popularidad fue instantánea, el grupo arrasó con muchos premios New Artist. Su primera aparición en un programa de música fue el 22 de Mayo del añlo 2008 en el M! Countdown. El 07 de Junio, SHINee realiza el Dream Concert en el Estadio Olímpico de Seúl, junto con otras estrellas popular coreanas como Epik High, Girls Generation, Super Junior, TVXQ y Wonder Girls. Los miembros del grupo también han pasado por varios programa de radio, como muestra de la KBS Super Junior Kiss the Radio (un programa de radio organizado por los miembros de Super Junior Leeteuk y Eunhyuk). SHINee visitó otras emisoras de radio, acogidos por otros miembros de Super Junior, como "Shindong 's Stop the Boring Time" y "Sungmin' s Reckless Radio", donde realizó algunas de sus canciones. También han hecho muchas actuaciones en diversos espectáculos de televisión, incluida Star King y Star Golden Bell. SHINee recibió el "Rookie of the Month" en la adjudicación Cyworld, nueve días después de su debut en el MNet 20's Choice Award 2008 que ganó el "Hot New Star" de adjudicación. SHINee lanzó su primer álbum el 28 de Julio de 2008 titulado "The SHINee World". El primer single publicado del álbum fue "산소 같은 너" Like Oxygen, que es una portada de "Show the World" por Martin Hoberg Hedegaard originalmente escrito por el danés songwriting/production de producción de Thomas Troelsen, Remee y Lucas Secon. El vídeo musical oficial fue publicado el 18 de Septiembre y posicionó a "Love Like Oxygen" como la canción #1. Últimamente han sido elogiados ya que sus presentaciones en vivo son muy buenas y se destaca la calidad vocal de todos los miembros. SM The Performance SM The Performance fue creada con los mejores bailarines de SM Entertainment, con el propósito de promocionar grandes performances. Promocionaron el single "Spectrum" (con el Sonido Instrumental de la canción original de Dj Zedd, autor original del tema). Composición Es conocido por haber escrito y co-escrito muchos de los raps para las canciones de SHINee. Para los álbumes iniciales él trabajó junto a JQ, un compositor de SM. En su primer álbum de estudio The SHINee World, el ayudó a escribir los raps para "Replay", "Love Like Oxygen", "Love's Way", "One for Me", "Graze" y "Best Place". En el 2009, para el segundo mini álbum Romeo, él co-escribió "Talk to You", "Juliette", "Hit me" y "Romeo + Juliette". Para el tercer mini álbum 2009, Year of Us, él junto a su compañero de banda Key y JQ escribieron la canción "Get Down". En su segundo álbum de estudio Lucifer lanzado en Julio de 2010, él escribió los raps para "Up & Down" (donde participó su compañero de banda Jonghyun), "Obsession" (también escrito por Jonghyun), "Your Name" (escrito por su compañero de banda Onew), y co-escribió la canción "WOWOWOW" junto a JQ. En el álbum repackaged Hello, él escribió el rap para la canción "Hello", y co-escribió los raps para "One" y "Get it". También se le atribuye la creación de los raps para las canciones "Better", "To your heart" y "Stranger" de su primer álbum de estudio japonés llamado First lanzado en Diciembre del 2011. Para el cuarto mini álbum del grupo Sherlock lanzado en Marzo del 2012, él escribió los raps para las canciones "Alarm clock" y "Honesty" (escrita por Jonghyun). Para el tercer álbum de estudio Chapter 2. Why So Serious? - The Misconceptions of Me, Minho escribió los raps para las canciones "Shine" (Medusa I), "Music Box", "Excuse Me Miss" y "Can't Leave" (Sleepless Night). 'Vida personal' En el año 2008, fue el tercer "Video Festival Internacional de la Juventud", donde fue nombrada embajador de Buena Voluntad junto a su compañero de grupo, Key. Minho fue nombrado como embajador de la Universidad de Konkuk en 2010. Se graduó de la Universidad de Konkuk Escuela Secundaria Afiliada, el 10 de Febrero de 2010. Después de tomar el examen de ingreso a la universidad el año anterior, fue admitido en 2010 para el ingreso a tiempo parcial de Konkuk para las Artes y la Cultura gran película en la que está asistiendo. Su padre, Choi Yun-Gyeom , es un entrenador muy conocido de fútbol de Corea del Sur. Él tiene un hermano mayor llamado Choi Minseok. En Marzo del año 2010, se lesionó durante el rodaje de Dream Team Temporada 2. Él tuvo que retirarse de sus actividades, mientras que su compañero de grupo, Taemin lo reemplazó en el programa durante su ausencia. Después de su recuperación, Minho finalmente regresó en Agosto de 2010 para promocionar las actividades del segundo álbum de SHINee " Lucifer ". El 23 de Mayo de 2011, fue nombrado Embajador Honorario de '' La Juventud de 2011.'' A continuación, recibieron una placa de identificación en la celebración de la Semana de la Juventud que tuvo lugar en el auditorio COEX. Dramas *The Most Beautiful Goodbye in the World (tvN, 2017) *Somehow 18 (jTBC, 2017) *Hwarang: The Poet Warrior Youth (KBS2, 2016) *Drinking Solo (tvN, 2016, cameo) *Mrs. Cop 2 (SBS, 2016, cameo) *Because It's The First Time (OnStyle, 2015) *Medical Top Team (MBC, 2013) *Lee Soon Shin is the Best (KBS2, 2013, cameo) *To the Beautiful You (SBS, 2012) *Salamander Guru and the Shadows (SBS, 2012) *Pianist (KBS, 2010) *My Precious Child (KBS2, 2008, cameo) Películas *The Battle of Jangsari (2019) *Jin Roh (2018) *Marital Harmony (2018) *Derailed (2016) *Spring Granny (2016) *SMTOWN The Stage (2015) *I AM (2012) Programas de TV *Amazing Saturday (tvN, 2018, Ep.29) *The Return of Superman (KBS, 2018, Ep. 249-251) *Unexpected Q (MBC, 2018, Ep.7) *Life Bar (tvN,2018, Ep.76) Junto a Key *Please Take Care of My Refrigerator (JTBC, 2018, Ep.184-185) *Knowing Bros (JTBC, 2018, Ep.132) Junto a Key *Those Who Cross The Line(MBC, 2018, Ep.9-11) *Abnormal Summit (JTBC, 2017, Ep.172) Junto a Taemin *Let's Eat Dinner Together (JTBC, 2017, Ep.45) *Wednesday Food Talk (tvN, 2017, Ep.119) *The Return of Superman (KBS, 2017, Ep.180) *1 Night 2 Days (KBS, 2016, Ep.475-476) *My last 48 hours (tvN, 2016) *Trick & True (KBS, 2016, Ep.2) *Running Man (SBS, 2016, Ep.323) *Problematic Men (tvN, 2016, Ep.82) *Running Man (SBS, 2015, Ep.254) *Abnormal Summit (JTBC, 2015, Ep.47) Junto a Onew *Quiz show 1 vs 100 (KBS2, 2015) *Fluttering India (KBS, 2015) Junto a Max Chang Min, Kyuhyun, Lee Jong Hyun, Sunggyu y Su Ho *Running Man (SBS, 2014, Ep.201) *Cool Kiz on the Block - The Cool Kiz Soccer Team! (KBS,2014) *Idol Star Championships (MBC, 2014) *Show! Music Core (MBC, 2013-2015, como MC) *Star Diving Show Splash (2013) *Korean Music Wave in Bangkok (2013, MC) *Running Man (SBS, 2013, Ep.129) *Mamma Mia! (KBS, 2013, MC) *Running Man (SBS, 2012, Ep.75) *Oh My School (2011) *Invencible Youth (KBS, 2011, Ep.6) *Let's Go Dream Team (KBS, 2010-2013) *Honey Pot (2010, MBC) *Hello Baby! 2 (KBS, 2010) Junto a SHINee Programas de Radio * Heechul's Youngstreet Radio (2010) * Super Junior's Kiss the Radio 'Sukira' (2010) * Taeyeon's Chin Chin Radio (2009) * Shindong and Shinyoung's ShimShimTapa Radio (2008 - 2009) Discografía 'Digital Single' Colaboraciones *SM The Performance - Spectrum (junto a U-Know, Eun Hyuk, Donghae, Taemin, Lay y Kai) (2012) Letrista 'Ayudó a escribir:' * 'Para SHINee:' '2018' *SHINee - Chemistry (Track para Studio album: The Story of Light EP.2) *SHINee - Good Evening (junto con Key) (Track para Studio album: The Story of Light EP.1 '2016' *SHINee - U Need Me (Track para Studio album: 1 of 1) *SHINee - Don't Let Me Go Rap (junto con Key) (Track para Studio album: 1 of 1) *SHINee - Don't Stop (junto con Key y Kim Jong Hyun) (Track para Studio album: 1 of 1) *SHINee - Lipstick (Track para Studio album: 1 of 1) '2013' *SHINee - Can't Leave (junto con Changmin) (Track para Album; Chapter 2. Why So Serious? – The Misconceptions of Me) *SHINee - Excuse Me Miss (Track para Album; Chapter 2. Why So Serious? – The Misconceptions of Me) *SHINee - Music Box (junto con Kim Jong Hyun) (Track para Album; Chapter 2. Why So Serious? – The Misconceptions of Me) *SHINee - Aside (Track para Album; Chapter 1. Dream Girl – The Misconceptions of You) *SHINee - Shine (Track para Album; Chapter 2. Why So Serious? – The Misconceptions of Me) *SHINee - Dynamite (Track para Album; Chapter 1. Dream Girl – The Misconceptions of You) *SHINee - Beautiful (Track para Album; Chapter 1. Dream Girl – The Misconceptions of You) *SHINee - Dream Girl (Track para Album; Chapter 1. Dream Girl – The Misconceptions of You) *SHINee - Girls, Girls, Girls (junto con Key) (Track para Album; Chapter 1. Dream Girl – The Misconceptions of You) '2012' *SHINee - Stranger (Track para EP; Sherlock) *SHINee - Honesty (junto con Kim Jong Hyun) (Track para EP; Sherlock) *SHINee - Alarm Clock (junto con Kim Jong Hyun) (Track para EP; Sherlock) '2010' *SHINee - Get It Rap (junto con Key) (2010) (Track para Album; Lucifer) *SHINee - Hello Rap (Single principal para Shinee album: Hello Repackage) *SHINee - Wowowow (Track para Album; Lucifer) *SHINee - Obsession Rap (junto con Kim Jong Hyun) (Track para Album; Lucifer) *SHINee - One Rap (Track para Album; Lucifer (Repackage) *SHINee - Up & Down Rap (junto con Kim Jong Hyun) (Track para Album; Lucifer) *SHINee - Your Name (junto con Onew) (Track para Album; Lucifer) '2009' *SHINee - Get Down feat. Luna f(x) (junto con Key) (2009) (Track para EP: 2009, Year of Us) *SHINee - Juliette (junto con Kim Jong Hyun) (Single principal para EP: Romeo) Concierto en holograma *'Girl Story (2015)' *'Choi Minho fan meetings “Best CHOI’s MINHO” 2019' **16 Febrero - Seoul, corea del sur - snagmyung art center gydanghall **23 y 24 Febrero - Tokyo, Japan - Musashino Forest Sport Plaza Main Arena **2 Marzo - Bangkok, Thailand - Thunder Dome **3 Marzo - Taipei, Taiwan - Taipei International Convention Center *'Choi Minho fan meetings tour encore “Best CHOI’s MINHO” 2019' **30 Marzo - Seoul, corea del sur - Korea University hwajeong tiger dome Vídeos Musicales *Girls Generation - "Gee" (2010) (versión japonesa) * Girls Generation - "Gee" (2009) (versión coreana) *VNT - " Sound" (2010) *ROMEO - Miro (2016) Anuncios *'2011:' Auction *'2012:' SK Telecom LTE (con Yoona, Kyuhyun y Sulli) *'2013:' Our home Rice Pasta *'2016:' K'hawah Coffee *'2017:' **K2 **Andew *'2018: '''Korea Sale Festa Premios Curiosidades *'Grupos K-Pop: SHINee **'''Posición: Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín. *'Grupos Proyectos:' **S.M. The Performance *'Educación:' **Konkuk University (Arte y cine). * Fanclub Oficial: 'Flamer's. *'Idiomas: Coreano (Lengua materna), Japonés (Avanzado), Chino (Intermedio) e inglés (básico). *'Religión: '''Cristiano. *'Artistas Favoritos:' Justin Timberlake y Usher. *'Hobbies: Cantar, escribir rap, ver películas, fútbol, basketball y tomarse fotos. *Durante el 2006 y 2007 Minho vivió en Beijing para aprender chino mandarín. *Una vez, le dio a una fan su número de móvil para que ésta lo llamara. *Ganó los campeonatos en modalidad piscina “Idol Star Athletics & Swimming Championship” del 2011. *Participó en "2013 Asian Dream Cup", un evento de fútbol de caridad que se llevó a cabo en el Estadio de Shanghai el 23 de junio del 2013, donde JS Foundation donará las ganancias de este partido de fútbol a las áreas afectadas por el terremoto de Sichuan. *Antes de debutar, participó en los desfiles de Andre Kim y Lee Sang Bong y en el desfile “Seoul Collection F/W 08-09″ de Ha Sang Baek en marzo del 2008. *Se posiciono en el puesto #5 del Top5 de “Los miembros más guapos de grupos masculinos de KPop” de la encuesta de Showbiz Korea del canal Arirang. *Fue elegido junto a YoonA de Girls' Generation como embajadores honorarios por UNICEF. *Minho confesó que tuvo que aprender a fumar para interpretar a la perfección el personaje de su película anterior, un adolescente fugitivo que bebía y fumaba en ocasiones, y contó que fue realmente difícil dejarlo cuando el rodaje terminó. *Minho ha ofrecido recientemente una entrevista y un reportaje fotográfico a la revista '''Cosmopolitan.El atractivo ídolo posó con la colección otoño/invierno 2014 de Carte Blanche en Helsinki, Finlandia, para la sesión. Minho comentó: “Antes era del tipo que se quedaba dormido tan pronto como se tumbaba, pero estos días tengo muchos pensamientos antes de ir a dormir. Pienso sobre mi vida en contraposición como Minho de SHINee y como joven de 24 años. Creo que pensamientos como ‘¿Qué me estoy perdiendo?’ y ‘Debería actuar con más madurez’… Han pasado años desde que debuté. Creo que los años pasan muy rápidamente. Debido a que comencé a trabajar siendo tan joven, siento como si hubiera estado corriendo sin interrupciones. No he tenido mucho tiempo para mirar a mi alrededor… Creo que puedo darme oportunidades para crecer con mayor madurez si hago tiempo para mi mismo, no importa lo ocupado que esté. He decidido que quiero mi futuro sea más fructífero, pero también quiero vivir una vida brillante que sea apropiada para mi edad.” *Junto a Key y Jonghyun, crearon la letra de la canción "Don't let me go" del 5° álbum de SHINee 1of1. *Fue elegido como uno de los "Hombres vivos más sexys" por la revista VOGUE , luego de robar la atención de Melania Trump, cuando esta visitó Corea del Sur. *Se decidió que la reunión de firmas de admiradores de Minho el día 23 en la Torre Lotte World en Seúl para K2 fue cancelada a la luz de la trágica muerte de su compañero de SHINee Jonghyun el 18 de diciembre de 2017. Minho debía firmar autógrafos y tomar fotos con 100 fanáticos que se inscribieron para el evento. *Junto a Key participaron en la creación del rap de la canción "Good evening" del 6to album de SHINee , The Story Of Light. *Tuvo su primer tour de fanmeetings en solitario en Asia, "The Best Choi's Minho", las ciudades confirmadas fueron: Seoul, Tokyo, Bangkok y Taipei. Este tour inició el 16 de Febrero del 2019. *Se anunció que tendrá otra reunión de fans, en Seúl el 30 de marzo, para concluir su primera gira por Asia "The Best CHOI's MINHO" *Será el noveno cantante de SM 'STATION' 3, lanzará su primera canción en solitario 'I'm Home' (그래) el 28 de marzo del 2019. También participó en la escritura del rap de la canción. *El 21 de marzo de 2019 se dió a conocer que recibió su aceptación para unirse al Cuerpo de Marines. El se alistará en el centro de entrenamiento del Cuerpo de Marines ubicado en Pohang, provincia de Gyeongsang del Norte, el 15 de abril. *Minho lanzó su primera canción en solitario 'I'm Home' el 28 de marzo a través de la serie SM STATION, y la canción encabezó la lista de sencillo de iTunes en 10 países de los Emiratos Árabes Unidos, Arabia Saudita, Chile, Perú, El Salvador, Singapur. Tailandia, Filipinas, República Dominicana y Sri Lanka. *el 15 de abril de 2019 se enlistó para prestar el servicio militar en la infanteria de marina. Embajador *En 2011, fue nombrado Embajador Honorario para la Juventud 2011. *En 2014, Minho y Yoona fueron nombrados Embajadores de la campaña Unihero de UNICEF "Dando esperanza a los niños". *En 2014, Minho fue incluido entre las mejores estrellas coreanas, recibiendo 300 millones de won como su tasa anual de publicidad. *En 2016, Minho formó parte de la campaña #IMAGINE de UNICEF , que se presentó por primera vez en noviembre de 2014 para conmemorar el 25 aniversario de la Convención de las Naciones Unidas sobre los Derechos del Niño . *En noviembre de 2017, Choi, junto con la Primera Dama de los Estados Unidos Melania Trump, asistió a la campaña "Girls Play 2" en la embajada de Estados Unidos en Corea, un evento organizado para promover los Juegos Olímpicos de Invierno de 2018 . Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) Galeria Minho 0.jpg MinHo_2.jpg MinHo_3.jpg Minho 4.jpg Minho 5.jpg Minho 6.jpg Minho 7.jpg Minho 8.jpg Videografía STATION 3 MINHO 민호 'I’m Home (그래)' MV| Min Ho - I’m Home Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KRapero Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KMC